


Open Secret

by LastofMe



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastofMe/pseuds/LastofMe
Summary: Apparently I'm writing a universe of one-shots!  Weiss finds out what Yang and Blake are up to and gets inspired for her own relationship with Ruby.





	Open Secret

“So how long have you um… known?” Weiss prayed that the loud cafeteria would cover this conversation as she averted her eyes from Yang and tried not to squirm in her seat.

Yang leaned over the table until her forehead nearly touched Weiss’s. “You mean, how long have I known that you’re sleeping with my sister?”

“Shhh! Don’t be so loud!” Weiss’s head jerked back. She shot a look down to Ruby and Blake at the other end of the table. Ruby was digging into a large slab of cookie cake (“IT’S COOKIES! AND CAKE! AT! THE! SAME! TIME!”) while Blake was devouring an equally impressive tuna bowl (“It’s an obligate carnivore thing, but if you can’t finish yours…)  
“Ruby had a few interesting hypothetical questions and I teased the rest out of her. Isn’t her embarrassed blush the cutest?”

“Yes…” Weiss felt the heat rising in her cheeks as well, “But its ok? I mean you’re ok with it?” She twisted her hands in her lap and peeked over at Yang through her bangs.

Yang propped her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands, waiting just long enough for Weiss to get nervous, barely controlling her smirk. “Weiss, if I wasn’t ok with it, I would have sent you out a window instead of dropping a few hints here and there. We’re on the same team and I like you and I don’t think there’s anyone better for Ruby right now.”

Weiss breathed a visible sigh of relief. “I had figured, but I wanted to hear you say it. I do have one more question… You and Blake…?”

Yang turned down the table to look at Blake who had finished her food and was laughing at Ruby’s cookie cake stuffed face. “Yes. Like you and Ruby, but different.”

Weiss opened her mouth to ask how, but Ruby interrupted her. “Weiss… I have a stomach ache…” She slid into the empty chair next to Weiss and rested her head on the table, looking up at Weiss with big, sad eyes.

“That’s because all you had for dinner was sweets.” Blake had followed her down the table and stood behind Yang.

“Weiss take me to the nurse…,” Ruby moaned into the table.

Weiss rolled her eyes. She couldn’t be angry at Ruby, but she could be exasperating at times. She draped Ruby’s right arm over her shoulder and pulled her to her feet. “Come on, you’re going to the nurse and I’m going to the library to study.”

As they staggered off, Blake pulled out Yang’s chair for her. Yang stood and whispered in Blake’s ear. “I want you to go back to the room and get ready for me. I’ll be joining you very soon.”

Blake’s eyes went wide and her cat ears perked up. “Yes, My Lady,” she breathed before turning and walking quickly out of the cafeteria.

Hmmm… My Lady? I could get used to that. Yang strolled out of the cafeteria into the setting sun.

Blake’s knees were shaking as she got back to the dorm room. She stripped out of her uniform and put it away neatly. She unclipped her bra and massaged her breasts. The panties that Yang had picked out for her were nothing more than lacy strings and they were completely soaked. She buried them in her clothes hamper and opened the top drawer of her dresser. She pulled out a pair of black leather cuffs and fastened them to her wrists. She untied her ribbon and left it on top of the dresser. Taking a deep breath, she pulled a cushion out from under her bed and knelt on it in the middle of the room, lacing her fingers on her lap and training her eyes on the floor.

She didn’t have to wait long until she heard the door latch click. Yang’s footsteps were soft, yet purposeful as she crossed the room admiring her lover’s resolve to stay still and not look up at her. She draped her blazer and tie over her desk chair before kicking off her shoes and taking a package out of the bottom drawer. She pulled another chair so that she could sit in front of a still immobile Blake.

Yang lifted Blake’s chin and kissed her. “You’ve been such a good girl for me all week. Not touching yourself, wearing that thong, letting me tease you in class… And you can keep calling me My Lady or Lady Yang, I like the way it sounds when you say it.”

“Yes Lady Yang.” Blake was now fixed on Yang to the exclusion of all else.

“I bought you a gift because you’ve been so good. I hope you like it.” She gave the package to Blake who slowly unwrapped it and gasped. From the nest of paper, she pulled out a leather collar and leash that matched her cuffs.

“My La…,” Yang silenced Blake with another kiss as she took the collar from her hands.

“Lift up your hair.” Blake complied as Yang fastened the collar around her neck and took the leash in her hand. Yang relished the look of pure lust on Blake’s face as she tugged the leash. She hiked up her skirt so that Blake could see the growing wet spot on her panties. “Look what you’ve done to me slut.” She took her panties off and slid down the chair toward Blake. “You know what to do, don’t you slut?”

“Yes Lady Yang,” whispered Blake as she leaned into Yang’s waiting pussy. She moaned into the soft skin as she kissed her way down Yang’s thighs before gently licking her clit. Yang’s groan urged her on as she licked and sucked in her clit and lips before dipping down to her hole, which made Yang grab Blake by the hair and hold her there as she ground her pussy onto Blake’s face.

“Mmm yes you little slut, you are so good at this. Use your fingers now and make me cum!” Blake obliged, slipping two fingers into Yang’s pussy and sucking her clit until Yang’s entire body shook and she threw her head back, her blonde mane flowing over the back of the chair. Blake kept gently licking Yang as her orgasm subsided. Yang released Blake’s hair and tilted her chin up to kiss her again.

“Good girl. Now walk like a good kitty and get in bed and lay on your back.” It was a treat to watch Blake’s ass sway as she crawled to her bed and lay down. “Actually no, get on your elbows and knees, hands out in front of you.” As Blake changed positions, Yang picked up the ribbon from the dresser. She laced the ribbon through the rings on the cuffs and the head board of the bed, giving Blake the ends to hold. Blake shifted nervously as she listened to Yang rummage around under the bed.

THWAP! Blake had to quickly muffle her yelp of surprise as the small, leather rectangle connected with her soft skin. Yang twirled the riding crop in her hand, watching the little red mark rise and Blake squirm in pleasure. She continued striking Blake until her ass and thighs were dotted with red marks and she was panting into the pillow. She leaned over to whisper in Blake’s ear as she slid her fingers in Blake’s pussy with ease.

“You are such a good girl. I had forgotten how much this aroused you, do you want some more?”

“Yes… please Lady Yang…I want more,” Blake’s voice was ragged with arousal.

“You’ll have to come for me first,” Yang’s fingers quickened and she felt Blake tighten. “Come for me.”

Weiss backed away from the door slowly and quietly as Blake’s back arched and Yang kissed her to muffle her sounds. Weiss had forgotten a book in her desk and Yang hadn’t checked that the door was latched all the way. Weiss had watched them moved from the chair to the bed in fascination. _I suppose this is what she means by different… I wonder if Ruby would… Ruby! She’ll be coming to the library to find me and if she can’t she’ll come here! And she would just walk right in…_

Weiss gently pulled the door shut all the way before sprinting down the hallway, glyphed over a confused Team JNPR and headed in the direction of the library. As she entered the library, she slowed to a quick walk sweeping the area for Ruby. She sighed in relief as she turned the corner towards her normal study table. Ruby stood there looking at the rest of Weiss’s books and notes as Weiss crept up behind her.

“Mphh!” Weiss put her left hand over Ruby’s mouth as she slipped her right hand up her skirt. Ruby made more muffled noises as Weiss steered her between the stacks and pressed her face first against the wall. Weiss cupped Ruby’s ass as she kneed her legs further apart and her left hand went from Ruby’s mouth to under her blazer.

“Weiss, what are you doing? I know I said that I wanted to try new things but we’re in the library!”

“Miss Rose, you’re the last person to be worried about being quiet in the library,” Weiss whispered into Ruby’s ear as she sunk her teeth into the soft spot between Ruby’s neck and shoulder. It had the desired effect as Ruby’s legs gave out and Weiss propped her up against the windowsill. Ruby barely had time to rest her head and arms on the warm wood before Weiss laced her fingers through her hair and pulled her head back with one hand and pulled her panties to her knees with the other.

“But you’re right Miss Rose, we are in the library, so you’re going to have to be very quiet so you don’t bother anyone else. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Ruby nodded and stifled her whimpers as Weiss came directly behind her and wrapped her free hand around Ruby’s hips. Weiss jerked Ruby’s head back until she was forced to stand up straight as Weiss’s fingers began to roll around her clit. Ruby’s knees began to soften again and Weiss let go of her hair to reach under Ruby’s blazer again. Ruby’s nipples were firm under her blouse and her cunt was growing wetter in Weiss’s hand. It was easy for Weiss to penetrate her and she continued to stroke her as Ruby ground down onto her fingers. Weiss gently kissed over her bite and up Ruby’s neck and cheek. Ruby began to shake in pleasure and Weiss gripped her tighter as Ruby turned her head to kiss her back.

As Ruby’s orgasm subsided, Weiss lowered her back into the desk chair and helped her fix her clothes. Ruby leaned up to kiss Weiss again. “That was fun, but I like it best when you’re just being my Weiss. I was intrigued by Yang and Blake too, but I don’t think I could do that all the time.”

“Aww, I love you too… wait what?” Weiss had realized what Ruby was saying. “You knew about Yang and Blake?!”

“I couldn’t sleep so I went to do laundry and Blake was there, because you know she tends to be up at midnight, and there was some interesting stuff in her laundry… so we got talking. Come on Weiss you can’t be that surprised!”

“I wasn’t!” Weiss could feel the heat rising in her face. “I was just being discreet!”

Ruby stood up to kiss Weiss again. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered. I’m just glad that we don’t have to hide from them and they don’t have to hide from us.” She turned to check her scroll. “Yang says that they’re going out for the evening, so why don’t we go home and I’ll treat you?”

“Miss Rose, that’s the best idea you’ve had all day!”

A couple hours and several orgasms later, Weiss was holding a sleeping Ruby in her bed, reliving the sensation of Ruby’s face buried in her cunt, when the door slowly creaked open. Yang slipped in, carrying a sleeping Blake piggy back. She changed Blake’s clothes and put her to bed. As Yang hoisted herself into her bed, she heard a whisper behind her.

“Yang, thank you.”

Yang turned to see Ruby’s sleeping smile and Weiss holding her protectively in the moonlight.

“No Weiss thank you for taking care of her. No more secrets?”

“No more secrets.”


End file.
